Kagome reads some parables
by Krissy119
Summary: OneShot-I know Kagome probably isn't Christian or anything, but she is in this story. After a long day of shard hunting the IY crew make camp and Kagome pulls out a Bible and starts to read from the book of Matthew. This is just someinteresting stuff I th


A/N: Yesterday I went out and bought both of the InuYasha movies and they were AWESOME!!! So for the rest of the night all I thought about was Inuyasha. Heck, even when I was studying for Bible Quizzing I was thinking about InuYasha! So when I was studying Matthew Chapter 7 around 11:15 p.m. last night I twisted InuYasha into it somehow. I though some of it was kinda funny, so I decided to post it. Oh ya, I know that Kagome is Japanese and she's probably not Christain, but she's got the Bible with her anyways, ok? So just deal with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the Holy Bible, so NAH!

Matthew 7 "Judging Others"--"Tree and it's Fruit"--"Wise and Foolish Builders"

InuYasha and company had been traveling for countless hours on end, still on the search for the sacred Shikon jewel shards. InuYasha was determined to go on forever to find the shards and Naraku, not stopping for anything, but because of the endless complaints from Shippo and the agreements from Kagome and Sango, and a little persuasion from Miroku, InuYasha decided that they would rest. _Only_ if they came across four shards or until nightfall if they were really having an off-day.

For the past thirty minutes Kagome had been praying for their fourth demon to just hop out in front of them from the path and say, "Here, I've got shards. Take it and let the girls rest." Then Kagome sighed heavily and thought to herself, 'Yeah right. Like _that_ would ever happen." Kagome looked up and glared at the silver haired hanyo and thought of all the horrible things she could do to him if he didn't stop.

"Hey Kagome," Sango interrupted Kagome's plotting. "Don't you think that we could have stumbled acorss a demon by now? I mean, we came across out third demon two and a half hours ago and it's nearly dusk."

"I know..." Kagome sighed.

"You don't sense any shards or anything?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Nope" Kagome replied sorrowfully. "Nothing. Not a trace."

"Hey Kagome, why don't you just 'pretend' that you sense a shard?" the small mischievous kitsune whispered from his perch on Kagome's shoulders.

"Hm. That doesn't sound too bad, Shippo." Kagome agreed. She was about to mention to InuYasha that she sensed a shard approaching when suddenly InuYasha stopped in his tracks and his clawed fingers curled around the handle of the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha, what's the matter?" Miroku called as he jogged up beside the growling hanyo.

InuYasha grinned deviously.

"I can smell the stench of a demon coming from the north-east. Kagome, can you tell if it has any shards with it?" InuYasha barked.

Kagome took a second to detect the shard and confirm that it did in fact have a shard. She smiled happily and replied, "Yep!" She was joyously screaming her bloody heart out on the inside for mainly two reasons. **A**: She didn't have to lie to InuYasha. **B**: They finally get to rest!

Soon a one eyed demon scurried out from the bushes, attacked the group, and was slain within a matter of minutes. InuYasha tried to get the group moving again, but a few 'SITS' from Kagome convinced him that it was a nice spot to set up camp. Dinner was made and everyone was relaxing in the warmth of the fire. Kagome settled down on her sleeping back and dug through her enormous yellow backpack and pulled out a thick shiney book that had "The New Adventure Bible" written on it. Kagome's mother had bought it for her recently and she thought that Kagome should read it in her spare time. Kagome had decided to read it a bit and chose to read out of the book of Matthew. She was surprised by it. She figured that the Bible would be full of boring old stories, names she couldn't even pronounce, and a whole set of rules of things not to do in life. A friend told her to start off in the New Testament and that she should find something a little bit interesting. Surely enough, Kagome flipped through the thin pages and came across the book of Matthew.

Kagome found her book marker and opened it up and started to read Chapter Seven. She wasn't very far before she had a small bundle of fur hop onto her head and peer over her shoulder at the book.

"Kagome, what is that? Another book for your studying?" Shippo asked innocently. Kagome had to force herself from squealing at his cuteness sometimes.

"Not really. It's called the Bible. It tells stories about Jesus and all the wonderful things he did." Kagome explained.

"Who's Jesu-" Kagome stopped Shippo. She really didn't feel like explaining everything to the kitsune. How well could she explain it if she hardly knew enough herself?

"It's too much for me to explain. I don't know too much about it either, so I wouldn't be able to do a good job explaining it." Kagome explained and set the kitsune down onto her lap.

"You ain't going back to your time to take a test for that, ya hear?" InuYasha declared. "We still have a lot a shards to look for."

Anger bubbled inside Kagome, but she tried her hardest to brush it off and ignore him.

"InuYasha, it's a religious book...not a study book." Kagome said with a huff. "And don't go thinking that you can tell me when I can and can't go back to my time."

Miroku became interested in the book.

"So it's a religious book? That sounds interesting. Why don't you read it?" Miroku asked

"It's not Buddist" Kagome warned. I don't think I spelled Buddist right, but oh well."

Miroku shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to just listen to it."

Kagome admited defeat, settled down into her blanket, and began to read, with everyone listening intently. While Kagome was reading, they failed to notice a pair of gleaming amber eyes watching them from the tree tops, who was listening with interest as well. His soft silver hair fluttered quietly as a breeze passed over him. Sesshomaru settled down on the tree branch, forgetting his previous mission of stealing the Tetsusaiga and ridding the earth of his brother for good.

"...**3**Why do you look at the speck of sawdust in your brothers eye and pay no attention to the plank in your own eye? **4**How can you say to your brother, 'Let me take the speck out of your eye,' when all the time there is a plank in your own eye?..."

For some unknown reason, everyone pictured InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the one offering to remove the speck of sawdust from InuYasha's eye. But instead of that, Sesshomaru was ripping the black pearl from InuYasha's eye.

The next picture came to Shippo, when Kagome was reading about Trees and Fruit.

"...**17**Likewise every good tree bears good fruit, but a bad tree bares bad fruit. **18**A good tree cannot bear bad fruit, and a bad tree cannot bear good fruit..."

Shippo pictured himself as the good tree. He was a nice healthy tree and had lots of fruit and candy hanging off of his branches. He squealed in delight. Next to him was Naraku, the bad tree. Naraku had no fruit hanging off his branches. He grew angry and tried to bare good fruit. His face scrunched up and he closed his eyes real tight in concentration, but no fruit was grow. Naraku gave up and whimpered, with tears streaming down his face, "I can't do it".

"...**19**Every tree that does not bear good fruit is cut down and thrown into the fire..." Kagome continued.

In Shipp's and InuYasha's mind Naraku tried and tried again to bare good fruit, but InuYasha came along with his Tetsusaiga and chopped Naraku down and threw him into the fire.

Out of nowhere, Shippo and InuYasha began to cheer.

"YAY! Naraku was thrown into the fire! Yay!" They cried. Everyone stared at them and they settled down and blushed.

Kagome stared at them and just shook her head. Then she started to read about the wise and foolish builders. Miroku had visions this time. He was a wise builder who had built his house on the rock. InuYasha was the foolish builder who had built his house on the sand. The rain fell and winds blew and streams rose and stuff like that, and Miroku's house did not fall. Unfortunately for InuYasha the Foolish Builder, he house fell with a 'great crash'.

Kagome had finished the chapter and closed her book. She stared at everyone in confusion. They were all lost in their own little worlds, playing out the scenes in their minds when suddenly Sesshomaru hopped down from the tree. No one even tried to get up, they just stared at him dumbly.

"Wench," he growled at Kagome. "I do not have a plank in my eye."

Kagome sweat dropped.

Sesshomaru sat down in the circle around the fire and urged her to continue reading. So did everyone else. Kagome just sat there in shock. If just reading a parable out of the Bible made Sesshomaru sit down in their camp and not threaten to kill anyone, she decided that she was goning to read the Bible to them every stinkin' night. Heck, she'll go and read it to Naraku! Just think of the possibilites...

Kagome sighed and began to read some more, with the great demands of the two dog demon brothers.

A/N: Haha, sorry about that. That's just what popped into my head last night before I knocked off and fell asleep. I don't know about you people, but it's pretty funny to a person who's on the border of sleep and consciousness. LOL. Anyways, ya. Just review. Humor me. I don't care if you flame either, though I'd probably start to cry...But Oh WELL!!! I'll just print out your flame, hunt you down, light it on fire, and make you eat it. :) Nah, I wouldn't do that.....hehe, or would I?


End file.
